Tangled Webs We Weave
by Valandra
Summary: Life, like a spider's web, is intricate and delicate. When too much of a burden is placed upon either, they bend until they break. Not a MaSho--Warlord centric-fic!
1. Depression

**Tangled Webs We Weave   
Chapter One-Depression   
  
By: Valandra**

  


Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, not making anything from writing this.   
A/N: Many thanks to Zorra for the beautiful re-write of the first part, and for betaing for me (as always) 

  
  
  


Ryo was once more in his room, alone. Not even Byakuen was around to keep him company. Not that the white tiger was around much anymore, anyway. Shortly after the final battle to save the world from Arago, 'Yaku disappeared. Ryo figured he was off doing some chore he'd been commissioned to do for Kaosu before the elderly man had sacrificed his life for the Troopers. Either way, Ryo didn't much care. He was to preoccupied with his own thin spread life to worry about it. He had every confidence that the tiger would return when he was ready too. A small smile tugged momentarily at the boys lips before settling once more into a grim expression. 

With a sigh, Ryo plopped down heavily on his bed, his eyes roaming over the room with its bare walls and drawn curtains of deep blue. The sun had set hours ago, plunging the room into total darkness until the moon had risen; casting eerie shadows across the floor as its rays spilled through cracks in the fabric partings. Ryo sat still for a while just watching the moonlight move slowly over the floor until a cloud passed over the moon, once again leaving him in darkness. Ryo wasn't afraid of the dark. On the contrary, he felt comfortable and safe in its embrace. A yawn escaped and he grinned, realizing just how tired he was. 

With a glance at his bedside clock Ryo curled up under the covers and let his mind wonder as he started to drift to sleep. It was only ten. The others where still downstairs watching TV or reading. It wasn't unusual for Ryo to be the first to bed, he often was. But lately, he felt like he was sleeping more and more. He was the first to bed and the last to rise (aside from Touma, that is). Not that anybody had really noticed Ryo's change in behavior. Heck, Ryo barely noticed it himself. While he was grateful for his friends' blindness over the matter, he felt a tugging in his chest that was competing with the wave of relief. 

He'd be lying to himself if he said it didn't hurt. It hurt a lot. It hurt that his friends didn't realized his increasing disappearances from their presence. It was no secret that the warrior of fire was often known to withdraw from the world when he was upset or weary. Rarely did it last long. If Ryo didn't pull himself out of it, then his friends did before it turned into one of Ryo's infamous 'guilt trips.' So what was different about this time from any other? This time, Ryo pondered, no one was simply backing off to give him time to deal with whatever was wrong himself. This time, no one had noticed. This time, he was on his own. That wasn't to bad, Ryo was used to being on his own. 

A sarcastic smirk ghosted his features in the darkness as he thought, _They didn't see the warning signs that I was keeping things from them, again._ Oh sure, he still participated in the practice sessions, and played the role expected of him by the others. He still smiled and played games with Kento and helped Cye to clean the dinner dishes. 

He had graduated the tenth grade last month with flying colors, thanks in part to the group study sessions Touma had insisted on. But he'd also spent some of the time he was alone studying too. Really, that was the only way he _could_ study. The group thing was good for getting homework done though. 

They were mid-way into the first month of summer vacation, but Jun had yet to visit. Nasty was taking the summer to teach some special courses at the University, and had accepted the kindly offered dorm room for the extent of the classes. 

This left the five Troopers and one (on occasion) white tiger with the manor to themselves. 

Shin and Shu had both gone to their respective homes for the first week of summer, but were quick to return. Something weird with the yoroi bond they shared. It felt like they were being pulled back, almost to the point of being painful. 

Once back, the tug was gone. Touma still spent some time trying to research it, but wound up sending an e-mail to Nasty asking if she knew anything. 

Seiji, upon finding out he had done so, immediately sent another, telling her to not focus on it at the moment. It wasn't causing problems, there was no danger coming. It wasn't something that needed an immediate solution or explanation. 

Nasty still sent back a listing of a few books they might look into. She was kindly thanked, then firmly instructed to concentrate on her teaching. 

As they'd expected, Ryo was worried over Shin and Shu's announcement, but he didn't seem to dwell or obsess over it. If anybody was, it was Touma. 

Over the next two weeks Ryo stayed withdrawn, and continued to wear his jeans and long-sleeved shirts. Outside of practice, he didn't really leave the house, which was kept at a moderate to cool temperature. So nobody really questioned his choice of clothing either and passed any suspicious behavior off as curiosity. After all, Ryo's birthday was coming up in a few months and Nasty had said that she'd hidden Ryo's present so he wouldn't sneak into it early. 

**** 

Saturday night found Shin in the kitchen chopping things up for supper and Touma looking through the TV guide for any decent movies. Across from him, Seiji was sitting in the living room's "reading chair," a thick novel in his hands. Shu had managed to convince Ryo to play a video game with him, so both of them were on the living room floor in front of the television. 

Touma, guide in hand, went to consult with Shin over his movie choice. Shu and Ryo were to involved with their game to care, and Seiji could be scarier than Touma when pulled from a good book. In his enthusiasm however, he forgot how involved Shin can get when it comes to cooking. 

As a result, he wound up surprising Shin with his sudden outburst, causing him to miss the vegetable he was cutting. Shin's fingers were more than willing to take its place, though. 

"Shit!" he howled, dropping the bloody knife and grabbed for the closest dish towel to wrap around his bleeding fingers. 

In the living room, Shu and Seiji were on their feet the moment the cry had left Shin's mouth. Shu carelessly dropped the controller mid-jump and was half-way to the kitchen before Seiji started after him. 

Seemingly unnoticed to the others, Ryo's controller had slipped from his fingers just before the cry. Giving it a quick glance, a relieved Ryo also entered the kitchen to find out exactly what had happened. 

They had all felt a flash of pain when Shin had sliced himself, but Ryo knew Seiji would have stopped the major bleeding by now, if he didn't fully heal the injury. 

"I'm so sorry Shin," Touma apologized, _again_. It was the first Ryo heard, shortly followed by another. Judging from Shin's expression, it wasn't the first _he'd_ heard from Touma. 

"I told you, it's all right Touma. No serious damage. It was an accident. It stopped hurting shortly after it happened anyhow. If you don't stop apologizing, the blade's coming after _you_ next!" he finished, a touch exasperated. 

Touma just stood and stared at him in something akin to shock, but he shut up. Seiji however, had a question or two now, "What do you mean, it stopped hurting? Even if it's healed, it should be throbbing." 

Shin shook his head, looking at Seiji. "I know. I thought it odd, too; but it felt like the yoroi…absorbed it. Sounds strange, but I know I felt the Yoroi's power before it and the pain vanished." 

A thoughtful look in place, Seiji nodded. "Very odd indeed." 

He glanced at each trooper present: Shin leaning against the counter, Touma sitting backwards in a chair using the back for a head rest, Shu sitting on the bar with his feet dangling, and Ryo leaning in the kitchen entrance. With an arched eyebrow, he turned and walked back to his chair and book. 

With one last glance towards Shin, currently washing the knife, Touma also returned to the living room, Shu right behind him. Ryo got back up too, but went to the refrigerator for something to hold him off until dinner. Pulling out an apple, he went to rinse it off in the sink. Shin was already chopping again, and had his back to Ryo. 

"You had better be hungry when dinner's ready," Shin teasingly threatened. 

"Just an apple Shin," mock exasperation. He paused as he started the water. "So, do I want to know how Touma managed to surprise you?" 

"Uh…not really," Shin mumbled, ducking his head down and focusing on his chopping. 

Chuckling, Ryo turned the water off and leaned against the counter, taking a bite of the apple. 

"Ryo, get back in here before I slaughter Ryu!" Shu shouted, once more in front of the videogame. 

Ryo just snorted and pushed off the counter. He waited until he was in the living room to respond, "Guile doesn't stand a chance." 

  
  


To Be Continued…. 


	2. Glass Doll

**Tangled Webs We Weave   
Part Two: Glass Doll**

A/N: Ok, first off, sorry for the long delay; thank Zorra for it actually getting done. Even if it took longer because of her too. ^_~ This is a joint effort chapter, Zorra and I both wrote it. Once I showed her what I had done for it, she had a few ideas that she wanted to add in, play it out and see if it worked. We both liked the outcome, which is what we're sticking with. 

[Yippie it worked it worked!!! *wipes sweat from brow* I thought for sure she was going to tear me down for delaying her. Well that was a twist. Hey we hope you enjoy this fic, we pored the guys little hearts into it and bleed them to death so be happy and sympathetic and review!!!!!!   
[If we get ten reviews I promise you'll have an update of one of my fics by Monday the 11th.] 

  
  
  


Ryu did indeed defeat Guile, and again in the rematch. Shu wanted to do the best seven out of eight, but Ryo declined. Dinner would be ready soon, and he wanted a shower. 

Shu pouted for a bit before shrugging and challenging the computer. Rolling his eyes and smiling in an exasperated way, Ryo headed upstairs. He didn't notice the pair of eyes flicker towards his retreating back. 

**** 

A week past; Ryo was still just as withdrawn, and the guys were still clueless, and no sign of Byakuen either. Not that they were worried. Ryo didn't seem to be concerned by his continual absence, so neither were the guys. 

  


Ryo rolled over in bed, not really wanting to get up. But the warm sunshine that filtered through his blinds was persistent, and insisted that he get up and join the day. After several minutes of trying to fall back to sleep, Ryo finally gave up and pulled himself from the warm comforter, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He glanced at the window muttering, "There, I'm up. Happy now?" The sun didn't answer but seemed to shine brighter. Rolling his eyes at his own foolishness, Ryo readied himself for the long day ahead. 

"Good afternoon, sleepy head. Glad you're awake," Seiji glanced briefly at Ryo before returning to the book he was reading while walking and eating a brownie. "Shin left some lunch on the counter for you and said to remind you that it's your turn to do the dishes. The others went out back. I'll be on the porch reading if you need anything." 

"Thanks," Ryo mumbled, thinking that he should have stayed in bed after all. 

After Seiji left Ryo went into the kitchen, easily finding the sandwich Shin had left out for him. Taking a bite, he crossed over to the skin and plugged the drain. Turning on the water, he filled it with too much soap so that he could watch the bubbles build higher than needed. It was a simple amusement meant to take the place of splashing around in a bubble bath as a kid; a game most children indulged in when able, and never really grew out of. With a smirk brought on by his musings, Ryo grabbed a soda from the fridge and sat on the counter, eating his sandwich while waiting for the sink to fill. 

A few minutes later, Ryo tossed the crust from his sandwich in the trash (his coke went into the recycle can) and prepared for the task ahead. Pulling out a dishrag, Ryo carefully rolled up his sleeves and with a silly grin he plunged into the water, causing soapsuds to spill out of the skin and onto the countertop, where they fluttered to the floor. "I must really be tired. I'm acting like a kid," Ryo told himself. Then dismissed it with a shrug, "Oh well. At least the others aren't around to see." Humming his favorite tune, he soon lost himself in his thoughts and the warmth shinning on his face through the window. 

  


Seiji smiled as he heard Ryo talking to himself, which eventually faded to soft humming. He'd been deeply engrossed in his book, set at ease by the odd beauty of the day and Ryo's voice working as a backdrop. The weather was a blessing: warm, clear, and refreshing. It was the sort of day that made you want to laze about in the shade of a tree and watch the leaves sway gently in the breeze, until they lulled you to sleep. Seiji settled for lounging on the patio swing overlooking the lake where his friends were enjoying the day in a more energetic way. Seiji had been drawn out of his book by an angry, almost panicky shout from Touma. Hiding behind his book was all Seiji could do to contain his amusement…. 

…Shu and Touma where putting on a rather entertaining displace of tug-a-war, with Shu pulling on the smaller boy's arm, trying to get him into the water, and Touma digging his heels into the ground. Despite Touma's resistance, he was slowly but surely being dragged closer and closer to the appalling liquid. Seiji _was_ tempted to comment; maybe distract Touma enough for Shu to get him into the water, but being the caring person he was, he restrained himself. Settling instead for sitting back and watching his friends with a critical eye. Shin, Seiji noted, though already in the lake, was staying away from their immediate area, no doubt in anticipation of one or both of them falling into the water. 

Shu was dragging Touma along the wooden pier now, a grin lighting up his face as he thought he'd finally gotten the upper hand. A sort lived hand though, as Touma dropped down into a crouch, swung his leg out and hooked Shu's ankle, effectively swiping the larger boy's feet out from under him. Shu came crashing down with a cry of surprise and a "thump," his triumphant grin vanishing. Touma made a run for it, Shin cheering him on from the sidelines. Recovering almost immediately as he watched his prey escape, Shu surged to his feet, sparing his best friend a death glare that promised pain, before he managed to tackle the gremlin. 

"Let me go!" Touma demanded, struggling as Shu lifted him from the ground and carried him under one arm back to the water. 

"No can do," replied Shu. 

"Damn it Shu, do I _look_ like I want to go swimming?! Let me go! _Now_!" Touma shouted, squirming in Shu's grip. "Besides, I'm not dressed for swimming. I'd sink like a rock in these baggy clothes, not to mention my running shoes…" 

After all, well-worn blue jeans and an almost new gray-blue sweatshirt with the sleeves ripped off, were hardly the appropriate attire for swimming in. The baggy fabric could snag on something, trapping him underwater. Not to mention, blue jeans where heavy as hell when wet. 

"Don't worry about it man, Shin and I are right here if you drown. We promise not to sell your Where's Waldo books, but the others have got to go. We'll need the room for the new entertainment center and pinball machine I've been saving up for." 

Touma's eyes went as big as saucers as he thought about his beloved books being replaced by a TV. Even if it was a joke (and he wasn't so sure it wasn't), Touma couldn't stand the thought and a new rush of adrenalin surged through him. He increased his struggles suddenly, growling obscenities and death threats. Touma grinned when he felt Shu's grip go loose, before his eyes widened in horror. 

Once Seiji realized what was about to happen, best friend though he was, he thought it was still humorous and broke down laughing, even as Touma twisted his body around just as he saw the pier pass above him. But that was all he had time to do; there was no time to brace himself as he landed spread eagle (and face first) on the lake's mirror-like surface. 

  


Ryo had finished cleaning the dishes and reached for a glass, intent on some water. As he raised the glass to his lips his eyes swept the yard and happened to glance Shu and Touma's childish antics. Rising his glass like he was someone important, Ryo pretended to toast Touma's vein efforts to stay dry and on land. Ryo titled the glass to his lips swallowing deeply as he watched Shu lift Touma into the air and flip him. Realizing a moment to late what was about to happen, Ryo tried to stop mid-swallow, jerking back and dropping the glass. He barely noticed it shatter at his feet, as he chocked and coughed on the liquid. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid,_ he mentally scolded himself, dropping to his knees. 

  


Shu winced just as Touma connected, "Full-out belly flop; ouch," he muttered. He chanced a glance over the pier, leaning over a bit to see where Touma had landed. 

Seeing Shu cautiously peer over the edge of the pier, Seiji opened his mouth to call out to him when he heard something from the kitchen. Knowing Ryo was doing the dishes he looked towards the kitchen window. Not seeing the fire warrior there, he called out to him. "Ryo, you ok?" 

He waited a moment, with no response. Frowning, he got up and walked over to the open window; he made sure to hide his worry, knowing it would just annoy the black-haired youth. Leaning against the windowsill and poking his head through the window, Seiji found Ryo kneeling on the floor about a foot away from the sink attempting to recover his breath and scoop the glass into a pile with his hands. 

Raising an eyebrow, Seiji glanced at the puddle of water and splinters of glass Ryo's hand was hovering over. "Ryo? Something happen?" 

Ryo blinked, quickly tugging down his sleeves and dragging his gaze up to the window. Seeing Sage's concerned look, Ryo forced a smile and waved a dismissive hand. "Umm…no. I was watching Shu and Touma…just slipped…." he trailed off, the smile fading, when Seiji shook his head and moved away from the window. With a defeated sigh, Ryo started to pick up the pile of glass. 

He already had a decent handful when the screen door leading to the backyard opened. He looked up to see Seiji standing half inside the entrance, but staring out at the lake. Intending to ask what was going on, Ryo opened his mouth; but before he could say anything, there was another loud splash from outside. _Shit!_

Seiji chuckled and shook his head at the other's antics out in the lake, before jerking around to face Ryo. He'd heard a quick intake of breath, and a cut-off groan. "Ryo?" walking quickly towards his kneeling leader. 

"F-fine. Just…cut myself on some glass." Indeed, there was a small stream of blood coming from his left hand, the one clenched around the gathered glass shards. 

"How did you manage that?" was the incredulous response. Seiji's eyes narrowed, taking in the scattered glass pieces, Ryo's clenched, bleeding hand, and the other hand wrapped protectively around his mid-section. Seiji opened his mouth, but Ryo spoke up first. 

"What happened out there?" Ryo tried to sound disinterested. 

Seiji's expression turned from amusement to carefully neutral as he regarded his kneeling friend, who was avoiding having to look at him. "Shu tossed Touma into the lake as I'm sure you saw, and Touma managed to pull Shu in after him. Touma barely moved out of the way before Shu could landed on him." 

Seiji walked back towards Ryo, a wet paper-towel in one hand, and the trashcan in the other. "Honestly Ryo, how careless can you get? Pay attention for once." Ryo blushed in embarrassment as he noted the irritation in Seiji's voice. Realizing he'd been to harsh, Seiji sighed and held his hand out in a silent command for Ryo's own hand so he could heal the injury. 

"I can take care of it myself Seiji," Ryo said, holding out his good hand for the wet paper towel. 

"Obviously," Seiji muttered, eyes on Ryo's bleeding hand as he snatched it. He held Ryo's hand over the trash for him to drop the bloody glass shards into it, before bringing it back towards himself and turning it over. He knew Ryo was mad and embarrassed, but he honestly didn't care at that point. 

_You act like a child, you'll be treated as one,_ Seiji thought to himself as he cleaned Ryo's hand, checking to see if any of the glass was imbedded in the flesh. Once he had all the little pieces of glass out of the hand, Seiji started to heal it. 

Letting his energy flow into Ryo's hand, he could feel as it slowly worked at repairing the damage. He was surprised when he felt some of the energy pass the cuts, flowing deeper; the skin around his eyes tightened as he tried to keep it at Ryo's hand. Curious, though doing his best to hide it and his actions, Seiji tried to follow the trail of the wayward energy. 

He could feel Ryo tense; he knew Ryo was about to speak, protest most likely. Glancing quickly up at him, Seiji could see in Ryo's eyes, his anger and …something behind that. Seiji made certain his own eyes conveyed his earlier thoughts. He tightened his grip on Ryo's hand before he could pull it away, and refocusing his attention to where it belonged. 

Ryo clenched his jaw and broke eye contact first. Looking off to the side, he waited for Seiji to finish; though he knew it wouldn't take long, that didn't help it pass any quicker. 

Seiji was gentle as he released Ryo's hand. He silently stood and calmly walked towards the back door. He stopped before he reached it and turned back to face Ryo. "Be more cautious, Ryo. I know you're better than that." 

Ryo didn't look in his direction until he had already left. Closing his eyes, Ryo took a deep, calming breath. As much as he hated being treated as a child, he knew why Seiji had done so. Cleaning up the rest of the glass, he wondered on what Seiji meant before he left. 

_He knows I lied; but does he know why? …No, he can't know…unless…._ Ryo shook his head as he dumped the rest of the glass in the trash and moved the can back to where it belonged. Going back to the sink, he looked out the window; the three troopers were still in the lake, but Seiji was neither with them, nor sitting with his book. 

_No, he doesn't know. Only that I didn't give him the full truth._

**** 

Seiji stopped at the entrance to the woods, turning back around to view his comrades. Looking towards the house, he could just make out Ryo standing in front of the window, a pensive if thoughtful frown on his face. His own still neutral, Seiji watched for a moment more before turning back around and entering the woods. 

He still had at least five hours of daylight left, and he intended to put them to good use. Such was his focus that Seiji didn't notice the pair of thoughtful eyes watching his retreating back. 

  
  


To Be Continued…. 


	3. Birthday Surprise

**Tangled Webs We Weave  
Part Three: Birthday Surprise **

**By: Valandra  
Beta: Zorra**

A/N: Sorry for the delay everybody (who didn't see that coming?) If you've read my bio on then you know why. For those that haven't, the both of us (myself and Zorra) have been sucked into an RP that we've plans on turning into an novel. Our "fans" coughwehaveany?cough are in luck, as it started out as RW/YST, YST format. And we intend to post it as such, before turning it into an original. At present, we've enough planed for it to make three novel-length stories, a trilogy. As well as many branch-offs for one-shots. …Let's see if Zorra cuts any of that when she gets this.

Also, sorry for the (break) to indicate a time change or location change; my normal symbols aren't being saved. I've been having this problem for a couple weeks; hopefully it's something that will be fixed soon. (I hate this system.) -- Is not pleased My web-site's gonna be revamped soon, I can't keep dealing with at this rate.

* * *

A few days passed, though they seemed to all merge together and blur in Ryo's mind. It was a Saturday morning (though it took him a few minutes to remember this) and he could hear the sounds of someone down in the kitchen. He sighed and rolled over in bed to look at his clock, arms crossed beneath his head. '_Alright, mid-morning then,'_ he thought with a sardonic snort. Heaving a heavy and weary breath, he pushed the covers away and himself up. 

His curtains were drawn, blocking out most of the sun. It was once more a bright, glorious day; and yet Ryo felt all the more tired for it. He'd even gone to bed earlier last night, despite the guys (led by Shu) deciding to stay up until midnight. Ryo shook his head as he got dressed, long sleeves and jeans with a hole worn-out above the knee.

Covering a yawn as he climbed down the stairs, one arm raised as he stretched, Ryo glanced into the living room. He was surprised to not see Shu in there, either watching cartoons or playing another video game. Eyes still on the room as he entered the kitchen, he was slow to turn his head to watch where he was going. What he saw once he did surprised him further.

Both Shin and Shu were working in the kitchen, Shin making breakfast and Shu trying to stay out of the brunette's way, though with his own mixing bowls. Ryo paused in the archway and watched, sniffing the air when Shu bent down and opened the oven. '_A cake?'_ he thought, finding the notion not only odd, but far-fetched. Not even Shin baked this early, why on earth was Shu….?

Then he remembered and almost in a daze, he went over to the counter to look at the calendar there. '_June ninth, Seiji's birthday. …No wonder they wanted to stay up last night.'_ He shrugged and went over to the fridge for some orange juice, taking extra care to stay out of both boy's ways. He remembered now, Shu had convinced Shin to let him cook up a birthday lunch in exchange for leaving the dinner to Shin. Walking out of the kitchen without a word, Ryo shook his head as he recalled Seiji's protests upon finding out; mindless of the two giving his back a strange look.

(break)

An hour later found the guys outside practicing while Shu made preparations for lunch. Shin and Touma paired off first, leaving Seiji and Ryo to spar. A half-hour passed and they switched off. Once another hour passed, Ryo lowered his blade and called an end to the sessions. When asked why so soon, he threw a smirk at Seiji and started walking back to the house after putting his blade up.

Seiji glared at Ryo's back. Once the dark-haired boy had re-entered the manor, he turned to start a form of his own. He paused though, expression neutral but hard when Shin offered to spar with him; knowing the blond needed to calm down. The brunette wisely hid his own amusement.

Entering the manor, Ryo was wiping the sweat from his face and paused to watch Shu. The younger boy was bustling about the kitchen, a large wok on the stove and a couple cutting boards and bowls on the counters.

"How much longer?" Ryo asked, and got a grin in response.

"Why, getting hungry? I know you didn't eat much at breakfast."

Ryo returned the grin and started out of the kitchen, catching the water bottle the boy threw at him. "Just checking to see if I had enough time for a shower," he called over his shoulder. He could practically feel the other boy's grin and added, "Your head if there's no hot water for the others!" Laughing, hearing Shu bang a pan rather loudly, Ryo made his way upstairs; shaking his head along the way at the younger boy's predictability.

(break)

"Uugh!" Touma fell back to the ground, arms spread and bow held loosely in one hand. "Good grief Seiji! It's your birthday, why are you so pissed?"

Heaving a sigh Seiji rested his blade, looking to neither of his friends. Mirroring the sigh, Shin too dropped to the ground near Touma, though he remained sitting upright. His bo-staff laying at his side.

"Honestly Seiji," Shin was at least calm and composed. An image upheld as he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped the light blue muscle cut beside him after wiping his face and neck.

"I don't know," Seiji ground out, voice even but hard. Forcing himself to calm, he held his breath and slowly released it. Opening his eyes, he turned back to the two and lowered himself to sit Indian style. "I don't know," he repeated. "There is no reason."

Releasing a heavy breath that blew his long lock from between his eyes, Touma pulled himself up. "And that would be what's really pissing you off."

Rolling his eyes and sharing a look with Seiji, Shin grabbed up his shirt and threw it at Touma. The younger caught it, but the ends of the shirt still snapped him in the face. "Really now Touma, you're like a kid with a new word."

Making a show of throwing the shirt down, Touma glared at the brunette and flipped him off. Earning laughter from both boys.

Shaking his head as his laughter calmed, Seiji looked between the two with a small smile. "We should be getting in. Shu won't be happy if we put off his lunch for showers." He stood as he spoke, lifting his practice sword with him.

Shin nodded with a laugh and Touma snorted, both following the blonde's lead. "As if Ryo's left any hot water by this point." Smirking at the twin groans he received, he turned and led the way to the weapons' stand. They didn't make it.

Halfway to the stand, off to the side of the back porch, they dropped their weapons to the ground and took off at a dead run to the manner. Though they hadn't heard the loud crash, each clearly made out the pained and horrified scream racing to the sky.

A mantra of "Shit shit shit shit shit shit _shiiiiiiiiiiiit!_" assaulted the trio before their feet even hit the porch.

"Shu!" First Touma then Shin before the former had even finished, the three bursting through the screen door.

"What happened?" Seiji demanded as he and Touma ran to the fallen boy. Shin was ahead of them but by-passed Shu, intent on the small fire extinguisher. He knocked over the large box of baking soda on his way, immediately shrinking the oil fire on the stove.

"Seiji!" Shin snapped and the blond looked up in time to catch the cutting knife thrown at him. "Cut the shirt off, pull it away from his skin!" He was yelling over the sound of the extinguisher.

Shu's face was tight with pain, face a deep red and his jaw quivering as he grit and bore, refusing to scream. Touma was sitting behind him, holding the older boy up. The stench of burnt flesh overpowering that of burnt food for himself and Seiji.

"Shin get over here," Seiji called, voice only half there and too horrified for it to have been snapped.

The brunette looked over but didn't move away until he was certain the oil fire was out. Keeping the extinguisher in hand, he quickly joined his friends on the floor. "What's-oh," he breathed, his knees trying to give out on him. Shaking himself, he touched Shu's cheek and held his eyes a moment before looking down to Seiji. "Keep him focused, talking. I'm calling an ambulance. Do what you can but don't jeopardize yourself," he warned the blond.

Eyes narrowing, Seiji knew Shin was right and glanced to Touma before starting to heal what he could. Leaving it to Touma to talk to Shu, to keep him from going into shock.

"What where you cooking?" Touma asked, lost on what else to talk about.

Drawing in a deep breath, vaguely aware of Shin's voice off in the background, Shu resolutely did not look down at Seiji. He knew well the psychological affects of looking at a wound or injury; they had all learned it early on in the wars. He didn't think that would ever change, no matter how old he got.

"That," he jerked his head in the direction of the put-out fire. "Was Mama's special, diced chicken with Hoisin sauce and sugar snap peas. I'm not sure what happened. I could have sworn I put the lid back on the oil bottle," he shook his head and hissed as he shifted. "Not even sure how I knocked it over. Was too involved I guess. Bottle fell onto the wok, spilling the oil onto the burner and throwing the oil and food in the wok at me."

Touma urged the ambulance to get there quickly. Shu's voice was so strained, his pain plain to be heard by all of them.

"Touma, pull the rest of the shirt off him." Shin's voice caused the younger to jump and he looked up to find Shin stopping beside them once more, his hand on Seiji's shoulder. A silent order to stop and pull back; Seiji wasn't pleased, but he didn't argue.

Squatting down, Shin brushed Shu's bangs from his face and smiled when he caught the younger's eyes. "Holding up?" He got a nod from Shu and watched as the younger boy's eyes rolled up into his head when Touma and Seiji shifted him to removed the rest of the shirt.

"Shu!" Touma cried out more from surprise and concern, being the one holding the older boy up.

"Passed out," Seiji assured the blue-haired youth, his eyes following Shin. "What is it?"

Eyes narrowed, Shin reached a hand out and touched one of Shu's outstretched legs and pulled it back with a hiss. "It's on his legs too. Help me get these off." Seiji didn't hesitate, helping Shin to tug the jeans down once they were undone.

"How long until the ambulance arrives?" Seiji asked, letting Shin toss the jeans to the side once they were off, leaving Shu in a pair of plain boxers.

"Ten minutes at the best by now, but they think an EMS may be closer." Sitting back on his heels, Shin covered his face with his hands and rubbed before running his hands through his hair, pushing it back.

They could hear sirens not long after that, bringing a sense of relief that washed over the group. Everything happened almost too fast after that, Shu was taken and Shin was almost left behind. They wouldn't let all three come, but since Shin was the eldest he managed to worm his way into the back of the ambulance. Touma, not having heard all of what was said, half wondered if Shin had simply snuck in without the medics knowledge.

Once the loud sirens had vanished, Touma and Seiji dragged themselves back into the kitchen to start cleaning up.

(break)

Ryo's head was killing him; its throbbing almost worse then his stomach's. He wasn't sure how long he'd been laying under the cold spray; long enough for the tub to have filled a few inches with its frigid waters. Groaning, he whimpered as he tried to push himself up and what happened came back to him with a rush.

He'd finished washing and was just standing beneath the spray, letting the heat wash away the kinks and stress in his body. A part of him wishing it could work as well on his mind and soul. Then out of nowhere something hit him, a pain he couldn't explain. Grabbing his stomach with a pinched face, he was deft to all but the water and rushing of blood in his ears as he collapsed to his knees.

Leg and knee throbbing, the entirety from the knee down numbing itself from the pain, Ryo lurched and his arm gave, either too weak to hold him or it slipped on the slick tile. The side of his head hit the temperature control for the water and his head spun, his vision blurring. He was certain he cried out when the spray went from hot to icy in unexpected seconds. His stomach heaved, arm still clutched protectively to it and he helplessly felt the bile rising.

Ryo managed to turn his head so he didn't get anything in his hair; he was grateful it was mostly liquids that came up, his stomach practically empty of anything else. He curled up and shivered before the water had washed all of it away, his body trembling with dry-heaves. He would have screamed if he had the energy, frustration building to a breaking point. '_Why won't it stop!'_ Darkness claimed him soon after.

Groan coming out as more of a whimper, Ryo swatted at the water dial until he managed to push it in and shut it off. It took another few minutes to haul himself up to the tub-edge where he rolled out rather then pulled himself over. Body already consumed with a dulled pain and numbed by the water, he hardly felt the hard fall. He just laid there and tried to catch his breath and will the towel on the rack to simply float down to him. Maybe even then carry him back to his room so he wouldn't have to stand.

Snorting at himself, Ryo screwed his eyes shut and pushed himself up on his right hand, his left still held loosely to his stomach. Grabbing the towel, not bothering to dry off he simply wrapped it around himself. Managing to tuck it decently, he leaned against the wall and counter to limp his way out, down the hall and to his room. Half-way there he almost swooned, the hall twisting and tilting around him. Closing his eyes had made it worse and he only just managed to catch himself halfway down to the floor.

Shutting the door behind him, he leaned back against it with a sense of relief and exhaustion. Ryo was sliding down to the floor before he even realized it, and couldn't stop himself this time. With a whimpered groan, he fell to his knees and crawled towards his bed. He used his right hand to balance on the floor, and made it to the first bed rather then his usual one further into the room. Staring at the mattress as if it were the top of Mt. Fuji, he dropped his head forward and threw his arm up. Ryo wasn't certain how he managed it, but he got halfway up onto the bed before darkness came to claim him once more.

(break)

Kitchen clean and windows wide open to vent the lingering stench, Touma and Seiji dropped down into a pair of chairs at the kitchen table. Twin plates of sandwiches before them, neither had much of the stomach to eat yet. Sighing, Touma leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms behind his head. "Well, this sucks. Sorry Seiji," he glanced across the table to the blond boy.

Raising an elegant eyebrow, Seiji gave a small shake of his head. "Don't be Touma, there's nothing more we can do about this. I just hope we hear something soon."

Making a sound of agreement, Touma let the chair's legs drop back down and he stood. He was mildly irritated that the blond had twisted his apology, but he let it slide considering the situation. It was the blonde's birthday and though he wouldn't think for a second Seiji had hoped for something so drastic to put a stop to all the attention he was receiving, he knew well and good that the older boy would play it to his advantage.

Stretching his arms above his head, Touma let them fall to his sides and moved around the table to the hall. "I'm gonna go see what Ryo's up to. We haven't seen him since practice." And the fact their unspoken leader hadn't come down to see what the commotion or sirens were about worried him.

"Alright," Seiji acknowledged, his frown going unseen by Touma's turned back.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Touma mussed a hand through his hair and made a face. '_Really need to take a shower. Bet Seiji beats me to 'em though.'_ Passing the bathroom with a glance, Touma continued on to Ryo's bedroom. '_Doesn't look like the bathroom's full of steam. Either he left us some hot water, or has been out for a while. I'm banking on the latter.'_

He rapped his knuckles over Ryo's door before he stopped completely and leaned his shoulder into the wall as he listened for a response. Frowning after a moment, he knocked again and called out, "Ryo?" Still hearing nothing, he pushed off the wall and wondered if Ryo maybe wasn't in his room. '_Maybe he went for a walk in the woods? That would certainly explain why he didn't come downstairs….'_

Still, something didn't feel right about that. So for the sake of his concern, Touma turned the door knob and stuck his head in. "Ryo?" he called out a bit louder, dark sky-blue eyes landing immediately on the first bed and the figure there-in. Quirking an eyebrow at the change in beds, Touma shook his head and pulled back out of the room, pulling the door shut before him.

'_How the hell did he sleep through all that?'_ he wondered as he walked to his and Seiji's room, the sound of Seiji's voice calling his name drawing him from his thoughts before they grew too deep. "Huh?"

Rolling his eyes patently, Seiji leaned his shoulder against the wall near the bathroom door and calmly repeated himself. "Is he alright Touma?"

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Touma nodded. "He's asleep at least. I don't see how he could have slept through all of that though. There's nothing wrong with his hearing." Seiji made a sound of agreement and Touma sighed. "Nothing happened during practice that he could be hiding did it?" he stepped out on a limb. He didn't believe Seiji would let the boy get away with that if he was aware of it to begin with, same with Shin, and he himself hadn't noticed anything.

Seiji shook his head. "No, no injury. He did seem to exhaust himself sooner then he should have. It's something that has been bothering me for a few weeks now," he admitted, gaining a frown from Touma.

Now that the blue-haired boy thought about it, their fire warrior had been either leaving early or calling the practices themselves short; more the later then the former. "Do you think he's getting sick?" Touma ventured.

Seiji made a nondescript motion with his shoulder and pushed off the wall. "I don't know yet. Check on him after your shower." Then he vanished within the bathroom's confines and closed the door behind him.

Touma stood staring after him. '_Damn it, that mean's I'll have to wait a good hour or so before I get mine.'_ Making a face after the blond, Touma stuck his tongue out at the door and turned back to their room. Kicking the door closed behind him, he left the balcony door open as he stepped out. Releasing an aggravated breath, Touma dropped down into the beanbag chair he kept in the corner and stared off at the sky. His thoughts running rampant, he failed to catch the glint of retreating eyes glancing back at his and Ryo's joined balcony.

To Be Continued….


	4. Nightmares

**Tangled Webs We Weave**

**Part Four: Nightmares**

**By: Valandra**

**&**

**Beta: Zorra**

**A/N:** Sorry for not posting one before, was in too much of a hurry to post it and the thought never occurred to me. I just went through and re-read the chapter in preparation for the next chapter and found a few obvious mistakes that I can't believe I missed/made. And I found a way around the loss of my break-notes, so those have been added as well.

Coldsunshin- I was beginning to get worried; I thought you'd given up on me. ;)

**Beta Note**: I, The Beta, take full responsibility for getting Val to write this chapter so quickly. She had it ready to go not three days after posting chapter three. However, I, The Beta, take full responsibility for the incredibly long (what's it been, just over a month or two?) delay in posting due to the fact that "I wasn't in the mood" to Beta the chapter. Here it is- seven wonderful MSWord pages. Enjoy.

* * *

Sunset. It was a beautiful sight, but this night it was lacking something. _'How could a thing of nature loose its luster?'_ Seiji thought, watching the sky burn out through the kitchen window.

"He'll be fine Seiji." Touma's quiet voice drew the older back from his thoughts; Seiji had to smile, even if it was short-lived. Even with his back turned, the blue-haired boy could read him flawlessly.

"I should be saying such to you," Seiji replied softly. He turned around to face Touma and leaned back against the counter with his arms crossed. "After all, the two of you did grow up together."

Touma shrugged as if to say "So?" and quirked an eyebrow at the older boy. "We're all friends. Just because I knew him before you doesn't make your concern any less important. Doesn't mean you're not just as worried as I am."

Seiji nodded his head faintly in agreement and acceptance.

Touma sighed and pulled the sandwiches they'd made earlier out of the fridge. "You still think that Shin should have called by now though, don't you."

Making a sound of agreement Seiji pulled some bowls down and gathered a few spoons. "You don't?"

Touma shook his head and looked across the small table at Seiji. "Shin's sensible enough. I'm willing to give him another hour or so before I'll start to worry."

"And Ryo?"

Now there the blond had a point. Ryo had still been fast asleep after Touma finished his shower and that had been a few hours ago. "Him I'm concerned about. It's just not natural that he slept through all of that. He should have known Shu was hurt, he usually does."

Seiji nodded a tad thoughtful-like. Ryo did seem to be the most acute of the five to the armor bond. "He represents the armor's heart."

"Yeah," Touma agreed, watching Seiji. He smirked at the blonde's expression and turned to leave; apparently Seiji hadn't realized he'd said his thoughts aloud. "Go ahead and spoon out some soup. I'm just going to wake him up and see that he's alright."

Seiji frowned silently after Touma and ignored the part of himself that wanted to follow.

Opening the door after a single knock (he'd not expected an answer), Touma stuck his head into Ryo's room before the rest followed. Pushing the door to behind him, Touma ran his eyes over Ryo's bed as he approached and frowned.

'_I don't think he's moved at all since the last two times I checked on him.'_ That was proof enough that something wasn't right, if nothing else was. Nightmares or dreams, Ryo wasn't a "quiet" sleeper; that didn't mean the boy was loud or spoke in his sleep constantly, but that he was full of life. That wasn't something sleep hit pause on.

"Ryo?" Touma called out softly then made a face. _'Why talk quietly if I want to wake him?'_ Rolling his eyes at himself, he stopped at the bedside and frowned down at Ryo's clammy face. Reaching out he pressed his wrist to Ryo's forehead as Mama-Faun had always done and hissed.

"Seiji! Get up here!" he shouted, looking to the door but not moving from Ryo's bedside.

Ryo stirred, a faint moan-like sound drawing Touma's attention back to him. "Tou?" he breathed, blinking bright blue eyes half open; those eyes were unnaturally bright even for Ryo.

"Hey F.L., how ya feeling?" Touma asked, voice significantly softer then a moment ago.

"Tired," Ryo spoke quietly as if with great effort. His hands curled on the blankets and held them closer. "'N cold."

Seiji entered the room at that point, mused hair the only indication that he'd run up from the kitchen.

"What is it?" Seiji asked as he approached looking between the two, his eyes lingering on Ryo's notably pale face.

"Ryo's burning up but freezing," Touma replied, turning to look back at Ryo.

"A summer cold?" Seiji mussed, taking Touma's place at Ryo's side. He reached out and felt the boy's face. Frowning faintly he tugged the blankets down and made a sound of annoyance when Ryo wouldn't let them go. "Ryo," he drew, his tone warning.

Some color returned to Ryo's face, centered around his cheeks. "'M not dressed," he muttered, turning his head away.

Understanding lit Seiji's eyes but his expression didn't soften. Prying the sheets from him, Seiji made a point of lowering them to just past Ryo's shoulders. "Have you eaten anything today?" he demanded quietly. Shin had spoken to him earlier, mildly frustrated himself because of Ryo. Apparently the younger boy had ignored both Shin and Shu that morning before going back upstairs without eating or even seeming to realize they were there.

"Not hungry," Ryo muttered. He shivered when Seiji pressed his fingers to his throat, the sudden warmth rising goose bumps across his flesh.

Sighing, Seiji pulled the blankets back up to Ryo's throat and turned to Touma. "Get him some cloths. There's Tylenol in the bathroom medicine cabinet, give him two. I'll be back up with some soup and water shortly."

Touma nodded but it went unseen; Seiji had already turned his back and was walking away. Releasing a heavy breath, he turned to Ryo's closet and dresser and searched for some suitably warm yet comfortable clothing. Once he did, he braced himself for the loosing battle to get the older boy dressed.

ooOooOooOoo

Touma dropped into his chair across from Seiji and moved his spoon listlessly through his soup. "Alright, now I'm worried."

Two hours had passed since Ryo got himself dressed and they got him medicated and fed. All the symptoms seemed to point towards a cold, though Touma thought Seiji was just as reluctant as he to believe that was all there was to it. Now that they had actually spoken of it, they realized some of the symptoms had been building up for too long to be a simple cold.

And through all that they still hadn't heard from Shin _or_ the hospital.

Inclining his head, Seiji moved his bowl aside. "I agree. This just isn't like Shin, regardless of Shu's condition. They should have told him _something_ by now."

"Yeah…." Sighing, Touma pushed away from the table and gathered their untouched food. "Movie?" he asked, knowing neither of them would get any sleep until they got a call.

Seiji nodded and went to help him put the food away. Neither were willing to waste the energy pretending nothing was wrong. Nor did either wish to dwell on the fact that there was little they could do about it.

Leaving Touma to wipe down the dishes, Seiji went to browse the movies. Releasing a heavy breath, he just picked one at random and set up the VCR. Touma had joined him by the time the previews started; Seiji turned to find the younger sprawled haphazardly in one of the padded chairs.

Rolling his eyes, Seiji ignored Touma's amused smirk and claimed the couch for himself. Stretching himself out on his side, he made a soft sound when his back popped. A relaxed air fell over them as the movie started and they could almost forget the troubles that plagued them.

The silence lingered as the credits rolled. Touma released a soft breath and dropped his head back to the chair's arm rest and stared unseeing at the ceiling. "Think we should try calling the hospital?"

Seiji shook his head as he sat up. "You going to flip through the phone book?"

Touma cast the blond a flat look then frowned.

"Don't look at me-" Seiji started with a frown of his own, but Touma interrupted him.

"Shut up." Sitting up and twisting to put his feet on the floor, the blue-haired boy wasn't looking at Seiji but the stairs.

"What is it?" asked softly. Seiji followed the boy's gaze to the stairs, not yet entertaining the possibility that the younger was playing a game with him.

Touma didn't say anything and Seiji shut the television off. A muffled voice drifted down to them, soft enough to have been the wind. But the loud crash to follow was unmistakably that of a body hitting the floor.

"Ryo!" they both started rather then shouted and jumped up. Racing up the stairs, Seiji reached the door first.

The boy was on the floor, tangled in his sheets with what looked like one leg still trapped on top of the bed. His expression was one of sharp pain and horror. And he was thrashing as if in the throes of a nightmare.

"Shit!" Seiji cursed and moved immediately to the pinned leg before Ryo could break it. Touma was right behind him and kneeled to try and wake Ryo.

"Ryo, come on. Wake up," Touma wasn't having much success. Ryo's expression was still twisted. Looking up to Seiji, he shifted up while the blond leaned down and together they picked the boy up and dumped him back onto the bed. Ryo woke with a scream.

Sitting straight up, Ryo clutched the sheets to his stomach. His long sleeves were twisted around his arms but he didn't notice. He didn't notice anything.

Touma took a seat on the bed edge out of Ryo's reach and watched the older boy's expression intently. "Ryo?" he spoke softly, giving Ryo an anchor to shake off the nightmare's hold.

Blinking, focus and awareness slowly returned to still too-bright eyes. "Tou-?" he broke off into a small coughing fit. That was all Touma needed though and he moved forward; he pressed his wrist to Ryo's forehead as the fit died down.

"Still too warm," he murmured. Leaning over to the nightstand, he grabbed the water glass there and held it up to Ryo. Then he sat back and waited.

Seiji waited for Ryo's faint "Thank you" before moving forward himself. Ryo laid back down onto his bed as if with great effort. The blond tugged the sheets up for him and took a seat opposite of Touma. "What's going on Ryo?" Seiji asked softly, violet eyes intent.

Ryo tried to look away but Seiji caught his chin; he would not be ignored. "Why didn't you say anything about these nightmares?"

Faint surprise flickered in Ryo's eyes but he lowered them before either could see anything else. "I…it's, they're nothing," he whispered, unseen hands clinching beneath the sheets. "They're _not_ visions," he was quick to add before either could drill him. He _really_ didn't want to deal with the both of them together; they worked far too well and played off of the other far too easily. But then, better them then Shin; even with his eyes hidden, the brunette wouldn't be so easily fooled.

"'Nothing' doesn't cause you to fall out of bed," Touma pointed out, not nearly as droll as Seiji would have been. Nightmares of Arago after the wars had done so maybe once or twice.

Ryo shook his head, not really hearing him. "Where's Shin?" he demanded quietly, surprising the two boys.

Sharing a look, Touma slowly turned his gaze back to Ryo and answered just as slowly. "At the hospital still, with Shu."

Ryo's eyes were hard when he lifted his head then, and he was focused on Touma. "What happened to Shu?" One wouldn't know he was ill, nor just woken.

"There was an accident in the kitchen and he was burned with boiling oil. We were still out practicing." Seiji answered when Touma remained silent; neither had expected that reaction from Ryo though both knew better.

Ryo looked noticeably paler, a feat considering how pale he already was. "And Shin's been with him since?" He watched the two share a long look but gave no reaction to it.

Their own worry about Shin returned double fold and they pinned Ryo. How could the boy claim no visions then turn around and drill them with such intensity?

"What's going on Ryo?" Touma questioned quietly.

"What's happened?" Seiji continued, just as solid, just as intense.

Ryo didn't look like he would give. But after another minute he slipped down into the bed, his energy gone and expression drawn. His exhaustion and illness had apparently caught up to him. "He's hurt. Closer than the hospital."

Their heartbeat filled their ears; Touma morbidly thought there should have been lightning cracking outside. Another beat and Seiji was up and gone from the room; Touma too was up, but remained to put Ryo back comfortably.

Slipping shoes and a jacket on, Seiji grabbed the flashlight he'd snagged from the hall closet and was out of the house in under four minutes. It was dark out, the night lit only by the light of the stars; the moon was new and so denied the earth her guidance.

'_I don't know what exactly I'm looking for. But Ryo's right, now that I'm seeking Shin I can feel an echo of his pain and a strong determination.'_ He got a mile down the path and road before it occurred to him that if Shin had been in a car accident then he should be hearing sirens. But then again it was late and they were out of the way. The cab company would surely know if something had happened to one of their drivers….

"Shin!" he bellowed, cupping his mouth to imitate a speaker phone. He still felt the older boy's determination, which meant he was conscious.

Moving forward still, Seiji was about to call out again when a sound and sense drew his attention. Angling down the path, he followed the two at a run .Yelling out again, he knew it was Shin he heard not a moment later in response. He was going in the right direction and pushed himself further; and within the minute right over the small cliff-side.

ooOooOooOoo

"I told you Touma," Ryo groused before the boy could start in on him; he could see that gleam in the younger's eyes. "They're not visions, just nightmares. Probably from the fever."

Touma pursed his lips and continued to stare down at the boy, arms crossed before his chest. "Then what was that whole deal over Shin?"

Gritting his teeth, Ryo refused to look at him and rolled over onto his side. "I didn't see anything. I just knew." Ryo pulled the blankets up to his chin and left it at that. He knew Touma wouldn't let it go just yet and so he was prepared to ignore the young archer.

"Then why didn't you know about Shu?"

Ryo did roll his head back enough to glare darkly at Touma for that. A flame unrelated to his fever danced within his eyes as all the implications of that demand played out for him.

He looked away when a trace of unease flashed in Touma's eyes; the boy was a genius but didn't always have a way with words. Or with people, but that had already seen a vast improvement on.

"I was already…asleep," passed out more like. "I knew something had happened but I…couldn't wake up." Ryo shook his head, tugged the blanket back up and fell silent.

Touma let his arms drop to his sides and was silent in his small guilt. It was neither Ryo's fault nor choice that he was more sensitive to Shin, and to Seiji as well. It might be because those two had been "sensitive" prior to the union of their spirits with Ryo's; that was Touma's theory at least. It wasn't something they talked about though; they all knew and understood this, the fact and the concept.

Ryo suddenly tensed and curled tighter. Concerned, Touma started to reach for him but the boy turned his head to glance back and glare at the blue-haired youth. "Get out," he growled.

Touma frowned and leaned further forward but hesitated; he could see a thin stream of tears on Ryo's cheeks. "What's wrong?" he demanded instead.

Eyes narrowing further, Ryo unwrapped an arm and lashed out at Touma. "Get out!"

Jerking back to avoid the blow, dark blue eyes narrowed in anger and frustration. "Fine." Spinning on his heel, Touma left the room and shut the door soundly behind him. But not before he heard the tell-tale signs of Ryo throwing up.

ooOoo

When he reached the base of the stairs, Touma was hit with a staggering wave of…it was gone before he could label it and yet he could still feel it weighing heavy on him. He blinked and found himself standing in the open front door when he knew Seiji had closed it not ten minutes ago.

"What the hell is going on?" he muttered to himself, scanning the yard with narrowed eyes. He wasn't certain how he crossed the fifty-plus feet in but a heartbeat with no armor or awareness. It would have been as worrisome as that psychic (could he call it that? Maybe emotional, but neither seemed apt) wave if he wasn't already certain he had done it on his own.

"Where are you two?" he muttered once more, looking beyond where the road ended.

ooOooOooOoo

After a quarter hour Touma felt he had waited long enough, if not too long. He pulled on his shoes and jacket, grabbed the flash light he'd gotten from the kitchen pantry and ran out. He was on the drive way when he realized the batteries were dead and threw the piece of plastic in the porch's general direction.

'_Alright Seiji,'_ he thought as he ran. _'Where the hell are you?'_ Not a mile from the manner he tripped and went rolling head over heels, cursing the instant his head grazed the concrete road. He swore it was somehow Seiji's doing just to be a prick; the fact that the boy's laughter soon filled the air cemented that notion and made Touma's heart try to jump from his chest.

"Seiji!" he snapped, jumping to his feet; he had to squint in the blonde's general direction as Seiji seemed intent on blinding him with a flashlight.

"'Bout time you got your ass out here. Was Ryo that much trouble?" There was an underlying note of hardness to the tease that caught somebody's attention.

"Get the damn light out of my face Seiji." Touma growled, hand raised to shield his eyes. "Did you find Shin?"

"Yes," the light was dropped and Touma started walking the few feet between them. "Now would you mind giving me a hand with him?" Seiji adjusted his grip.

Touma frowned then gasped quietly and hurried to Shin's other side. "God Shin," he breathed.

"It's not so bad," Shin quietly assured; his voice was too gravely, too weak to do much though. He offered a wan almost-smile when Touma helped lift and support him.

"Not so ba- Shin, I can smell the blood!"

"Let's just get home," Seiji interrupted with a touch of soft exasperation. "Argue about it then."

Touma consented and they started walking, but he didn't remain silent. "Why weren't you carrying him Seiji?" he demanded for two reasons. One, Seiji was strong enough without his armor to do so, as was Shu; the second was Shin would smack him if he truly had the energy.

Instead he got a strained but clearly amused laugh out of Shin. The brunette grimaced for it though, his steps faltering. "He took a tumble before finding me. Almost had to break his fall if the light hadn't hit me first."

"Shit, what'd you break?" Touma wasn't amused, despite the small trace of teasing to his tone.

"_I_ didn't break anything," Seiji replied tersely.

Shin suddenly stopped between them and Touma looked at him in concern. He didn't see near as much pain in the elder's expression as he'd expected, and far too much attention for his liking.

"What is it?" Touma whispered, scanning the area. The hairs on the back of his neck suddenly stood on-end and Seiji whispered, "I feel it too." Something was watching them.

"Either of you have your orbs?" Shin whispered. He could feel the weight of his own in his front pocket as he felt their twin headshakes. Shin still had his from practice, but the other two had changed and put them away.

A shiver trailed down Shin's bare back. He opened his mouth to suggest they get moving once more when a noise froze his voice in his throat. A low rumble from something large, angry, and ready to attack. And they still couldn't find the eyes in the forest that where watching them.


	5. A Deeper Darkness

****

Tangled Webs We Weave  
Part Five: A Deeper Darkness

By: Valandra  
Zorra

**A/N:**Thanks to all reviewers for your wonderful input and encouragement. Also, uploading messed with the formatting and italicised a good chunk of this. I've done by best to catch it all with two read-overs, but if I've missed anything, I'd appreciate a PM so that I can correct it. Thanks!

**B/N:** Read on!

_**ooOoo**_

Curling up even further on the bed edge, Ryo groaned through his tears. He willed everything to just go away, to leave him drifting in the void he'd been walking in for the past few weeks. But the pain wouldn't release him and the stench of bile was as bad as the taste still on his throat and tongue. _'Why won't you stop it? I didn't ask for this!'_

Sobbing, Ryo shoved himself from the bed and landed with a scream that echoed off the empty walls of the Koji Manner. _'Just leave me alone!'_ Crawling away from the bed, dragging himself with his right arm, he collapsed once more as a red glow slowly grew on his brow. "Go away!"

_**ooOooOooOoo**_

"Shin!" Touma yelled as he hauled himself up. Shin had shoved him away and he suspected Seiji as well to summon his armor. Whatever was stalking them was still playing with them, toying with them really; they'd all felt the air from it's last passage as it brushed against their backs.

Touma almost jumped when he felt a touch to his shoulder from behind. Spinning, he stepped back when he got a face-full of Shin's helmet. "Shit! Don't do that!" He clutched his chest.

"Grab hold," Shin commanded. He turned his back to Touma and knelt down, mindful of Seiji in his arms.

Hesitating a moment, Touma could practically feel Shin preparing to snap at him and so climbed on carefully. Slipping his arms around Shin's neck, he shifted his legs around the boy's armored waist. "Shin…" He could see Seiji now and would have laughed at the sight of the blond trying to keep his legs spread around the folded claws on Shin's gauntlet if the situation wasn't so serious.

Blinking as the brunette stood, Touma shook his head and tightened his hold. "Shin, you don't have the strength for this!" With as much blood as he knew the boy had lost, he was amazed Shin was moving around with such ease. The armor always did give them a boost in strength, but the cost for it was equal if not greater.

"Shut up," Shin snapped, voice too thick to be sharp. Testing his balance and the weight he carried, he tightened his hold on Seiji and took off at a run for the manner. His only goal to get the two boys back to their home and to their orbs. Even Seiji with his busted (though adamantly not broken) leg would be of more help in a fight then he himself presently. _'And Ryo's there. …Assuming this thing's alone, and that he's not come out looking for us himself. Or it.'_

All three could feel the thing's attention on them still as they retreated. It wasn't until Shin reached the top steps of the porch when the thing's presence vanished completely from their awareness. Even so though, Touma jumped off of Shin as soon as they were inside and ran up the stairs for his orb. Unable to do the same, Seiji had to wait for Shin to put him down.

Standing unsteadily, Seiji didn't miss the fact that he had more balance then Shin. "Off," he ordered, hand tugging on the shoulder part of Suiko. He wasn't going to even wait for the boy to get closer to the couch, unwilling to let the elder wear the armor for longer then absolutely necessary.

Shin didn't argue. Everything went black on him and the world twisted out from beneath him. He was vaguely aware of a grunt, no doubt Seiji's, then nothing else.

Muttering to himself, Seiji hauled Shin's slumped form up enough to get one of the boy's arms over his shoulders again. Dragging his left leg behind him and both of Shin's, he was relieved when Touma jumped back down the stairs. "Gimme a hand," he groused even as the blue-haired archer slipped beneath Shin's other side.

"Worse then I thought," Touma muttered, getting a better look at Shin in the light of the still playing television. Once they got him on the couch, he went to turn the light on while Seiji took a heavy seat at Shin's legs.

"Much worse," Seiji agreed, squinting in the sudden flood of artificial light. Then he frowned at the older boy. "What was that Shin?"

"Ryo," the young man whispered and shifted with a groan. He didn't seem completely aware and was held in place with ease.

Seiji snapped his attention up to Touma. "Find him," was all he said before the blue-haired boy was gone, and Seiji's fingers curled around the warmth of his own orb suddenly placed into his hand. With a quick flash of light, he was left kneeling beside Shin in his own green and white sub-armor. But still whatever had chased them home had yet to return.

_**ooOooOooOoo**_

While he ran up the stairs and down the hall, Touma could feel the gentle tugging in the back of his mind that was Korin and Seiji working together to heal Shin. _'No doubt slow the bleeding, since he's not cleaned him yet.'_Keeping those thoughts to the back of his mind along with the impression, Touma turned most of his attention to outside the manner and any creatures near to their home. He couldn't find anything.

"Ryo?" he called out, running into the room. He frowned when he didn't see the boy on the obviously mussed bed, but running further into the room found the boy on the second bed, Ryo's usual one. _'Why'd he…? Oh yeah,'_ he answered his own question when the stench of the boy's earlier illness assaulted him. _'Shit, forgot about that. Wonderful. But at least he's still here.'_

Reluctant to banish the sub-armor, Touma still did so and with a silent groan he set about cleaning the room. But not until he checked Ryo over to make certain he wasn't bleeding beneath those blankets. Touma damn near screamed when he realized the dark-haired boy was. "SEIJI!!"

Touma swore he could hear the blonde's swearing over his own from down the stairs, and certainly the order towards Shin to stay put. Banishing his own armor so he could feel the warmth of Ryo's skin, he whimpered at how cold the older boy felt. "Come on Ryo," he growled, drawing in a deep breath. "You're better then this. Wake up!"

"Touma!" Seiji called, swinging into the room, sub-armor catching the gleam of artificial light when he flipped the switch.

"Nothing, but he's bleeding and freezing." Touma stepped out of the way, pulling Ryo's shirt up as he did so.

Taking the archer's place beside the bed, Seiji's ice-blue eyes narrowed on the apparent damage, the stench of blood hitting him with a heady, almost dizzying sensation. "As bad as Shin," he muttered, running his fingers down Ryo's ribs to his hips, white armor quickly stained red. "Deep." Tugging Ryo's pants down to ride low on his hips, Seiji made a sound and pulled them the rest of the way off.

"Get the kit from under the sink, a wet cloth and some towels. We have to get this blood cleaned away." Touma was almost to the door before he'd even finished.

_'Twin incision on his leg, lower side punctured just beneath the ribs, and dark bruising on his other leg, both lower and on the outer hip.'_Looking up, Seiji slowly carefully scanned the room while he waited for Touma. _'No sign of intrusion. What the hell happened to you Ryo?'_ Lowering his gaze back to the younger boy, he took the towel suddenly thrust at him and started cleaning.

_'It never struck us, we only felt its presence and the movement of air from attempted strikes. It vanished when we got to the manner. A creature couldn't have done this, nor would, _could_one just up and vanish from our awareness like that. It's not a soldier like from the Youjakai or anything like that, we would have sensed as much, or at the very least have seen or heard something! There'd be some trace. A spirit then? But how could one of such ill intent get into the manner uninvited? Or have we attracted the attention of something even higher?'_

Blinking, Seiji's thoughts quieted and he realized together he and Touma had already cleaned and wrapped Ryo up. He shook his head at the blue-haired boy's questioning look, and knew from Touma's own expression that the younger boy hadn't had any more luck in coming to a conclusion. Sighing, Seiji moved his hands to hover over Ryo's side bellow his ribs only to look up with a start when Touma laid his own hands over his. He looked up to see the blue-haired boy wearing a bemused expression.

"You've already sped the healing up Seiji," Touma murmured softly, lips twitching at the irritated twitch to the blonde's eye. He knew it was directed just as much at him as it was to Seiji himself. "Alright Blondie," he sounded far too chipper even to his own ears. "Let's get you to your own bed and have your leg looked at."

Standing, Touma dragged Seiji up and gave the white, red and green sub-armor a pointed look. His lips twitched when he heard the older boy's irritated breath, but smoothed his expression when the armor vanished. Wrapping his arm around Seiji's waist, neither said anything as Touma helped him to their shared room. Touma waited until he had Seiji on the bed and his pants off before opening his mouth.

"What's Shin's condition?" He asked, running long, nimble fingers along Seiji's injured leg, catching every restrained wince, grimace and bitten off groan.

"Since he's not shown up, he should be sleeping," Seiji's voice was just a bit more terse then it should have been, giving evidence to his tight control. Touma just snorted.

"Doubtful. Not until he knows what the hell that was all about, don't matter how bad he is." He heard something akin to a laugh from Seiji and let a small smirk pull at his own lips.

"Too true," Seiji found himself agreeing. "There was more blood then damage done, he'll be fine with a couple days true rest. Still need to wrap his chest."

"I'll do it when I'm done with you. You are going to get some rest yourself." They both knew Seiji hated being ordered around, but Touma wasn't in the mood to deal with an argument and too many of their own were already injured. _'Yeah, all but me. I wonder if it's all a coincidence, or if something's trying to pick us off one at a time?'_Something in Seiji's expression led Touma to believe the older boy was thinking something along the same lines.

"It's late," Touma stated as he straightened, then grabbed the sheets from the foot of the bed. "Doesn't feel like you broke anything, and I didn't feel any cracks. I'll bring some ice up after I get Shin settled." Draping the sheets over Seiji, having no intention of returning the blonde's pants, Touma turned to go. "We'll see how it looks in the morning. Wake me up if it starts to throb, ach or anything understand? Don't grit and bear."

Seiji mock-saluted him, and they both laughed. Tension easing between his shoulders, Touma grinned. Twisting in the doorway with a remark on his lips, Touma swallowed his breath and watched as Seiji closed his eyes, either to sleep or meditate._'Happy birthday Seiji,'_ he wished with just a touch of remorse. _'We'll just have to make it up once we're all together again, whole and healthy.'_ He smirked. _'Don't think you'll get out of it so easily.'_

**_ooOooOooOoo_**

Come noon the following day found Touma to be the first and only one awake. The fact that he made it downstairs, fully dressed and showered without waking anyone was a point of worry for him. It made it painfully clear just how bad a spot everyone was in, and once more forced the consideration that they were being set up. It made him very nervous about Shu being by himself, hospital or not.

_'Shu,'_ he thought, pausing in the process of cooking breakfast. _'We still haven't heard anything, and neither of us had a chance to talk to Shin about his condition. They were naught but burns, but anything bad enough to need the hospital…. We've dealt with worse, but that was a year ago. And we had the armors then; as much as they wore on us, they still gave us the strength we needed, would heal us when we could afford the energy. Sometimes even when we couldn't.'_

Sighing, Touma threw the burnt pancakes away and settled for making some toast and eggs. _'And Ryo…. We still don't know what happened to him, what attacked him. I searched the house over after seeing to Shin last night, and still couldn't find a trace of anything. No spirit, no beast, no forced entry or sentry. And his injuries…no weapon did any of that. We weren't gone for long, not long enough for there to not be any trace!'_

"Damn it!" he cursed, the smell of burnt toast snapping him out of his thoughts. Already agitated by his thoughts of Ryo, he threw the eggs away with them. "Fuck it! Cereal and milk's just fine." Grumbling as he moved about, he did remember to refrain from banging around. Shin was still asleep on the couch, and Seiji had yet to even stir; neither one of them needed to be up and about yet. He had to roll his eyes then, somewhat calmed as he thought of the blond and was kinder to the cereal box he was shaking.

_'He was out cold before I went up to bed; not even meditating but truly asleep. And still the brat tried to hold his silence. I swear, he's sixteen now but he's acting just as juvenile as people expect me to.'_ Touma's lips twitched as he poured the milk. _'Still, I probably had a bit too much fun forcing him to take the pain-killers. But I warned him! I told him to wake me up, and does he? Noooooo.' _Sitting down at the table, he started to eat as he thought about that short interruption in the night. He'd gone to check on Ryo and Shin after forcing the pills on Seiji and getting him another ice pack. _'Neither of them had woken up, at least not from what I could tell. Neither of them were disturbed either.'_

Getting up and cleaning up his mess, he thought about whatever it was that had chased them last night. _'It vanished when we got to the door, a few feet from it actually.'_ Turning the water on, he started washing the dishes he'd dirtied. _'It came close enough to touch us more then once, yet held back long enough to let Shin summon Suiko and gather us both up. It didn't have to.' _He paused as he put the dried dishes away. _'Was it trying to herd us back to the manner and Ryo?'_ Now there was a thought. _'It never actually attacked us. …But then again, we still don't know what happened to Shin. Never did have a chance to get that information from him.'_

Drying his hands, Touma left the kitchen and went to check on Shin. Leaning over the couch back, he quirked an eyebrow at the brunette and felt a grin pull at his lips.

"You done destroying my kitchen?" Shin questioned quietly, struggling to contain a coughing fit. He settled for a mock-glare when the younger boy just laughed at him.

"Nope, but I'll get back to it later. How you feeling?"

Glaring up at the blue-haired boy, Shin pushed himself up into a rather painful-looking upright position. Touma immediately reached out to stop him and push him back down, but didn't have much room where he stood and instead had to help the older boy up and ease him back against the arm.

"Shin," he drew the elder's name out warningly. The fact that the pain kept Shin's pale face tight was enough for Touma to hold his tongue. "Stay put, lemme get another pillow."

Running off, he was back within the minute and walked around the couch to lean a knee on it beside Shin. "Easy now," he cautioned, easing the boy's head forward to prop the pillow behind him. Laying his head back down, Touma moved down to his legs and pulled the comforter away to look at the damage. Hissing softly, he slipped another pillow beneath Shin's knee to elevate it and carefully peeled back the large bandage. "God Shin," he breathed, his heart catching in his throat. _'It looks worse then last night, and Seiji's cleaned it already!'_ "I'm going to get you some pain killers," he wouldn't let the boy argue with him, and when he looked up as he stood, it was clear the older boy wasn't in any state to do so. _'We try to avoid them when we can in situations like this,'_ he thought in the back of his mind. _'We need clear heads if we're attacked again but he's not any good if he can't move. Granted he's still got his armor orb,'_ he thought with a touch of irritation; the older boy wouldn't give it up last night. _'Not that I blame him. But he really doesn't have the energy after calling it last night, not with the blood loss. I'm actually surprised he's so coherent.'_

"Thanks," Shin muttered, taking the glass and pills from Touma, snapping the youth out of his thoughts. He would have rolled his eyes if it wasn't such an effort; the youth was getting lost in his thoughts again and had stood there beside him for half a minute before Shin realized as much. Swallowing quickly, he closed his eyes with a groan and laid his head back down. "How are they?" he asked and lifted an arm to rest over his eyes.

"Sleeping," he replied and took a seat on the coffee table; he'd pushed it back away from the couch last night in case Shin did try to get up. "Seiji's leg isn't broken, but he came damn close. Ryo...Ryo looks worse then you both. He didn't respond when we cleaned him up, nor when I checked on him a few hours ago."

"Do we know what happened?"

Touma shook his head, despite the fact that the brunette couldn't see him. "Not a clue. There's no sign of entry, forced or otherwise, and no spiritual or supernatural trace either."

They were both silent then, and the silence drew out comfortably, if a little morose. It was broken as Shin started to doze beneath the medicine's work by something rather large tumbling down the stairs followed by a sharp outcry of unyielding pain.

Jumping up, Touma ran around the couch towards the stairs without a breath to demand Shin stay put. As it was, the older boy was only a few feet behind him when he found Ryo curled up at the base of the stairs facing them, his arms wrapped around his leg. _'His injured one,'_Touma realized, then jumped with a startled yelp when a hand closed on his shoulder. Jerking his head around, he glared at Shin. "What are you doing?!" he snapped.

Giving the youth a flat look, Shin looked around him pointedly and focused on Ryo. "What are you doing out of bed?"

Swallowing a growl, Touma took Shin's hand from his shoulder and turned the boy back around to the couch. "You, go lay back down. And you," he twisted back around and knelt beside Ryo. "Let me see Ryo." His voice had softened dramatically.

Ryo's hold on his leg was like a death grip, and when Touma looked up at the older boy to repeat himself he realized just how much pain the other was in. Ryo's face was ghostly pale and tight, and though his eyes were clinched shut Touma could see the gathering wetness of tears. He wasn't breathing either. _'Shock, he's in shock.'_

"What is going on down there?" Seiji's voice called from the upstairs railing. Touma felt like screaming.

"Why can't any of you just stay in bed?!" He heard a small whimper in front of him and realized Ryo had flinched. "Don't you damn well dare try the stairs Seiji!" Touma called out as he leaned over Ryo, only to grit his teeth when he felt Shin's hand return to his shoulder.

"Touma, go get him some milk," Shin canted his head, and the young boy caught something in his eyes. Nodding slowly, mindful of his own headache, Shin continued. "We can move him when you get back."

"Right." Standing, Touma took a final glance to Ryo and moved to the kitchen. Sighing, Shin knelt down beside the dark-haired youth and even Seiji could hear the groan he tried to swallow.

"Touma can make a pallet on the floor for Ryo Shin. You're going back on the couch; your leg needs to be elevated." Leaning over the railing, Seiji frowned down at the two boys. "He's still conscious?"

Shin nodded, watching Ryo's expression closely. He opened his mouth to question the young leader, but instead all three jumped at the shrill ringing of the telephone. "I'll get it," Seiji called down, a hand to his chest; it went unseen though as he already had his back to the railing and was carefully limping towards Nasutie's room.

Groaning, Shin glared at the phone half-way across the room. But he didn't argue with the blond, unwilling to leave Ryo alone; he had no doubt the boy would try to get up if left to himself. Touma returned shortly and knelt down to pass the glass, but Shin shook his head. "Seiji's getting it. You help Ryo drink that," he looked down at the raven-haired boy. "All of it Ryo."

Hauling himself up painfully, Shin ignored Ryo's protests, small though they were, and Touma's ensuing "encouragement." _'This really is new for Touma, to have all of us "down" and without even Shu. Poor kid.'_ Despite the wars forcing them to grow up, they had gratefully found that in some mundane things they could still retain their youth. _'Well, most of us at least,'_ Shin thought, his lips twisting as he eased himself down onto the couch. _'Twelfth year...'_Frowning at himself, Shin shook such thoughts off and focused on more pressing problems. Only to start in surprise when he felt hands lifting his injured leg. "Touma...?"

"He's out cold," Touma explained and slipped a pillow beneath the boy's knee. "He finished the milk off and didn't notice the sleep powder mixed in. You know he's going to be pissed when he wakes up."

Blinking his eyes open, Shin looked down at the boy looking up at him and quirked an eyebrow. "He'll just have to deal with it then. He shouldn't have gotten up in that kind of condition to begin with."

Touma just rolled his eyes and pulled a blanket up and around the elder boy. "I'm going to make that pallet for him and then move him. You stay put this time." Standing, he ignored the brunette's snort and lifted the half-full glass he'd set on the floor. "Here. I'll get you something to eat if you want when I'm done." Turning, he went to go get some blankets, muttering to himself as he went. "And then check on Seiji, damn stubborn blond..."

Chuckling softly to himself, Shin settled back down into the couch and set the drugged cup of hot-chocolate on the floor. Closing his eyes, he released a soft breath and listened to the quiet sounds of Touma bustling about. The youth had Ryo settled on the pallet in front of his couch when Seiji returned; Touma's returned mutterings confirmed the brunette's guess. "If I've got to stay here then you had best stay put up there Seiji." Shin's voice was quiet but it carried and caused Touma to start in surprise.

Snorting, Seiji leaned against the railing, his foot still on the first step. With his first words he had both boys' undivided attention; and with the last, the other two felt themselves go cold. "The hospital's just called. Shu's been released and his father is bringing him back as we speak."

"Oh God," Touma breathed. His legs gave out beneath him and fell back onto his bum, the blankets Ryo was resting on not enough to cushion the throb in his tail-bone. "It's too dangerous..."

"A mortal?" Shin murmured, unaware of the look Seiji shot him from the top of the stairs. His breath caught as he pulled himself back up to lean against the couch back. "Touma's right, it's too dangerous with this unknown threat around. When he gets here, we can't let him stay." Shin shook his head. "But we can't tip him off either. If he suspects anything strange here, he'll insist on staying or sending us all on our way, especially after Shu's accident. And we've already learned the yoroi won't allow us to remain separated for long."

Here he ignored the twin looks the younger boys gave him. He and Shu had both explained the pull as best they could, but neither could truly express what it had felt like to them. Touma, Seiji and Ryo all knew and understood that even without them having to say as much. He knew it made the prospect more frightening to the youngers, but there wasn't much he could do to assure them; it had gotten worse the longer they resisted. He didn't want to know what would happen with a second attempt.

"Well," Touma spoke hesitantly, voice wavering as he put forth a speculation he'd had for a while. "Maybe that's just because of this threat. Maybe the yoroi knew it was coming, maybe that's why it didn't want us to be separated?"

Neither one of the others looked too keen on the idea, but Seiji seemed more inclined to accept it then Shin. "Maybe," the blond murmured.

Shin cleared his throat. "Regardless, you need to get back to bed Seiji. Touma still needs to look your leg over now that the swelling should be down." Ignoring the violet-eyed glare he could feel burning into him, Shin made a point of laying back down himself and pulling the blanket up. He waited until Touma had jumped up to continue. "When Faun-sama arrives, we will simply be a group of friends sleeping in after staying up late with movies, games and worrying about Shu. Touma," he opened his eyes to look over at the blue-haired boy and realized the youth was a little uncomfortable. "Put a movie on when you come back down. I'm afraid you'll have to play host while Seiji and I play possum."

Touma nodded, albeit hesitantly; he could pull the lie off easily enough, it was just a matter of self-confidence and mind-state. "'Kay. But um..." he trailed off and looked down when Shin quirked an eyebrow at him. "If it comes up again, it's Chan-sama. He married into the clan."

Shin's second eyebrow rose and he made a thoughtful sound as he nodded. "Very well. Go take care of Seiji Touma, we've got about an hour before they arrive."

"Right," Touma nodded once more and hurried up the stairs, taking two at a time. Unaware of the contemplative look Shin was giving Ryo, hidden from his and Seiji's view by the couch. "Come on blonde," he cajoled, then slipped an arm around the irritated blonde's waist. "It's back to bed with you."

Flipping his hair back with an almost arrogant expression, Seiji ruined the face by leaning gratefully into the taller boy. "You are finding far too much enjoyment in this." Touma just laughed at him.

Seiji leaned against the wall beside their door while he waited for Touma to open it and turn the light on. He frowned and lifted a hand to rub at the back of his neck, feeling the small hairs there rise; a shiver shot down his spine as he did so. Violet orbs snapped up and to Ryo's door, the bit of wood cracked open still from the youth's departure. There was nothing there and the unease he realized he'd been feeling was already gone, leaving him the impression of brown and white, of something as old as nature herself if not close to it. He just prayed that whatever it was, took after her kinder side.

To Be Continued...


	6. Brothers Reunited

**Tangled Webs We Weave**

**Part Six: Brothers Reunited**

**By: Valandra**

**&**

**Beta: Zorra**

**A/N:** Many thanks to the two of you that have been pestering me to get this chapter finished, I'm dedicating it to you both. ^_^ I just hope that it's up to par. Enjoy!

**B/N:** Mayhem issues…we've returned! x.x

ooOoo

The movie would have been only a half-hour into itself if Shin hadn't suggested fast-forwarding to near the middle. And as much as he enjoyed the Star Wars saga, Touma wouldn't have been able to concentrate on it. After getting Seiji resettled and rechecked (confirming once more that nothing was broken), he'd found himself wondering towards Ryo's room. He hadn't missed Seiji's reaction and glance before getting the elder into their shared room. He himself had been hesitant when he reached out to push the cracked door open. But once again he'd found nothing beyond his own hesitation and imaginative fears. _'If his injuries weren't so bad,'_ Touma thought, closing the door behind him as he left._ 'Then I'd say we're all just jumping at shadows and blowing this out of proportion. But the truth is, Ryo's injuries aren't natural. And with no sign of entry or retreat, that only leaves the supernatural.'_

Descending the stairs without any thought to his actions, he continued to puzzle the mystery. _'Yeah I didn't lock the door behind me when I took off after Seiji and Shin, but there's nothing out of place or missing that I can tell either. We're too far out of the way for some random act of violence or vandalism, and that late at night, any kind of vehicle would have been hard to miss. Especially with our heightened awareness because of whatever was chasing us.'_ Sighing quietly, he dropped into the chair across from the couch and stared at the space battle on the TV screen without any real acknowledgment or recognition.

When he did come out of his daze, he leaned forward and looked towards Shin's resting figure, intent on finally questioning the elder on what had happened to him. But as he opened his mouth, the door-bell rang. Cursing quietly, he quickly stood but froze when Ryo stirred. The elder settled after only a moment, and Touma released a relieved breath; drugged sleep or not, he didn't trust Ryo to stay out for more then a handful of hours. _'And Murphy's Law would demand he wake now,'_ Touma thought derisively as he stalked towards the front door. He had to take a moment to compose and calm himself before opening the door. There was no faking his relief when he saw Shu standing before him, a tired grin on his child-hood friend's face. Forgetting himself in those first few seconds, Touma released the door and practically lept forward the few steps between them to hug the older boy.

Shu winced in response, but brought his own arms up to return the embrace with a deep laugh. "You act like I've been gone for months Touma," he teased. "They were just a few burns." Touma's arms tightened around him, and the younger boy shook his head where it was pressed against his chest.

"It was still the hospital," the muffled words came from Touma's hidden face. Steps went unheard by the two as Shu's father stepped up behind his son. Chan-sama gave the boys a moment before he placed a hand on both of their shoulders. Ever since Shu had taken up studies at Touma's grandfather's shrine while their family relocated, the two boys had been best of friends and as close as brothers. To Chan-sama, Touma was akin to another son; and for him, it had been a few months since he'd last seen the young man.

"And I'll trust you to remind him he's still healing." His words in combination with his touch served to break the two apart. Touma took a step back and with a sheepish expression bowed to the elder man. Chan-sama would have none of it and pulled the blue-haired boy into a similar hug while Shu stepped aside and stuck his head into the house.

"Where're the others?" Shu asked, finding the house's silence odd. He could hear the TV in the living room, but nothing more.

"Sleeping," Touma answered as he took a step back. He seemed to only then remember his manners. "Sorry to keep you standing outside. Seiji's off meditating in the woods, and Shin 'n Ryo are sleeping in the living room. We were watching Star Wars…." Chan-sama followed the boys inside, but he made no move beyond the entrance-way. He passed a small bag off to Touma and shook his head when the boy motioned him in further.

"That needs to go on his burns whenever they dry out, at least twice a day. Keep it in the fridge otherwise. As much as I would like to sit with you both and learn what you've been up to, I left Mama-Faun with the children and the restaurant. Outside of this incident, you both are doing well?" he looked towards Touma for an answer, having spent his time at the hospital and on the drive discussing such things with Shu.

Touma stole a glance at Shu as he took the bag and saw the elder roll his eyes; the role-reversal was amusing, but Touma refrained from smirking. He nodded his understanding of the instructions, and only then smiled in both relief and assurance. "Yes sir. Shin's been helping us with our studies for the new semester."

Shaking his head, Shu folded his hands behind his head with an amused sound. "Yeah, in exchange for fishing and camping out by the lake in two weeks. There's suppose to be a canoe out by the cabin too."

Laughing, Chan-sama shook his head in amusement at the two. "Shin was the one that went with you to the hospital?" he asked, receiving a nod in confirmation. "What year is he?"

"This will be his senior year," Touma answered. The elder man nodded and took a step back to the still open door.

"You know to call if you need anything. You boys take care of yourselves." He didn't chide his son to be more mindful in the kitchen, that it was no play-area; he'd done that often enough on the drive to the manner. "I regret not being able to meet your other friends. Perhaps your group should make a visit to the restaurant before summer's end. It would do your mother's heart good."

Dropping one arm, Shu rubbed at the back of his head with his other hand. "Yeah…." he said sheepishly. "I'll talk to the guys about it later. And I'll give Mamma a call this evening, I promise."

Nodding once in acceptance, Chan-sama took his leave then, letting himself out. As the door closed behind him, Touma couldn't help but sigh quietly in relief. He didn't move from the front entrance nor acknowledge Shu's gaze until he heard Chan-sama's engine start, the sound of tires on gravel the most pleasant he'd heard all day.

"Well?" Shu questioned the moment Touma's shoulders eased. It was plain as day that something was troubling the younger man. Shu was surprised his father hadn't called the blue-haired archer on it, but decided it wouldn't have been as obvious to the older man. They were subtle things that he himself noticed, things Chan-sama, no matter how close the man was to Touma, simply could not know. The fact that Touma jumped at the sound of his voice was as amusing as it was concerning.

Turning around to face the older boy, his first friend and brother, Touma reached out and took a firm grip around Shu's wrist. The elder's surprise lessened while his concern grew. "You've no idea how good it is to have you back and whole."

"Touma," Shu drew the name out in warning. The boy's excuse about the others' absence was growing more and more suspicious and concerning as other outrageous (yet equally applicable for their group) notions spurred, one after the other. Touma only tightened his grip.

"Shin…had an accident…or something," he added, realizing he still had yet to get the complete story. "Seiji went after him--it was late, he was walking back apparently. We'd woken Ryo from nightmares, he was ill and knew something was wrong. After a while I went after them." Knowing Shu was close to simply throwing him over his shoulder to find Shin, he moved past the larger boy and pulled him into the living room. He knew he was rambling too. "I found them both injured. …Then something found us."

Kneeling down on the floor beside Shin on the couch, Shu looked up at the blue-haired boy, his expression tight. "Where's Seiji?" he demanded.

"Upstairs," Touma answered quickly. "He strained his leg, almost broke it. He's not allowed to take the stairs alone, and not until I tell him we're clear."

"Aa," Shu sounded, his tension noticeably lessoned. "What about Ryo?"

"He insisted his nightmares weren't visions, but he knew something was wrong with Shin…."

Shu nodded faintly. He sat back after a moment, finally certain that Shin would be well, and looked towards his blue-haired best friend. "They _are_ close enough for that to be the truth. Especially if something was lurking about out there." _'Hard to believe _that_ started near the beginning of the war…but I guess it makes sense. When the armors separated us, to strengthen our spirits, we were all spiritually opened for a few days after we woke up--it had been a relief when Seiji explained that, as we descended the mountain. We all risked our lives for each other in those few days…but Shin and Ryo were the only ones to truly depend on the other for survival. Naaza almost killed them both…their spirits _had_ to connect, to become one, in that final attack, or Shin would have destroyed Ryo and the rest of the bridge, instead of syncing their attacks, and containing them both between Ryo and Naaza.'_ Shu shivered, recalling his awe and fear when Shin and Ryo had first explained that battle to them. _'They've had a sixth-sense about each other ever sense.'_

Touma nodded in reluctant agreement. "Yeah…. Still doesn't feel completely right." Touma shook his head and dropped down onto the corner of the pallet so he could watch the entire group. "Shin armored up after I found them. Whatever it was, was teasing our senses, brushing just beyond our own touch. He carried us back, being the only one with his orb." Here he looked chagrined, but Shu just shook his head; Kongo was upstairs still.

"When we got back, it abandoned us…yes," he nodded, seeing the sharp look in Shu's eyes. "It followed us back." Sighing, he leaned back on his hands. "Shin sent me up to check on Ryo, you know he'd of come after us if he suspected anything. He was bleeding worse then Shin when I found him, still in his room." In the blink of an eye, Shu was at Ryo's side. "Shin told me to drug him. Seiji did what he could for them both last night." He shook his head when Shu's demanding slate colored eyes caught his own. "We don't know. No signs of anything, any entry by physical or spiritual means. Neither one of them," he pointed at both Ryo and Shin, "have been up long enough for me to question them. …Not that I really want Ryo up any time soon."

Shu chuckled, easing the atmosphere. "Yeah, imagine he's not going to be too pleased." Touma just groaned.

ooOooOoo

After checking in on Seiji and helping him downstairs, Shu took a decent shower, mindful of the burns and bandages naturally. When he rejoined the group downstairs two hours later, lunch was ready and set out in the living room. Shin and Seiji were both awake and once more pleased to see him; Shin more-so, though he was a little peeved that no one had woken him upon Shu's arrival.

Twenty minutes into lunch and a peaceful atmosphere, Shu pinned Shin with a heavy look. "What happened?" he demanded in all bluntness. To which he was blinked at. "Coming home," he elaborated, exasperated. Quiet laughter appeased the group, while causing Shin to look sheepish.

"I took a cab for most of the trip back. But Suiko was getting antsy, so I sent the driver back once we neared the cliffs; was waiting for his lights to vanish when…whatever followed us pounced me." Making a face, Shin pushed himself up further on the couch and scooted back to lean more against the couch's arm. "Rather, its presence did; it was like a large pressure or…bubble of air. I went over the road's edge and blacked out, but it was gone near as I could tell by the time I came to. Seiji found me minutes later. Literally tripped over me…and further down the falling." It was Seiji's turn to look sheepish, though none of the three ribbed him for it.

"By the time I got to him and we got each other up, we got maybe a quarter mile before Touma found us." Here Touma snorted, then looked down when he suddenly found everyone's attention on him. A few seconds later, Shin returned his attention to Shu. "It wasn't gone for long. The three of us moved…maybe a few feet before we all felt it." Seiji nodded with a quiet sound, while Touma nodded and kept his eyes lowered. "It followed us all the way back to the manner. But it didn't make direct contact again. …More like…it was herding us."

"Or hurrying us," Seiji murmured, throwing his own two cents in. "Something must have happened while the four of us were gone," he elaborated, feeling the weight of everyone's gaze. "If it was waiting for Ryo to be absolutely alone, then our return sent it back to wherever it came from."

"Yeah," Shu agreed quietly, inclining his head faintly. "But what _was_ 'it'?"

Seiji shook his head. "I still don't have a clue. I thought I saw something last night in Ryo's door-way…but then, I was exhausted still. You checked it out though, once you left me, didn't you Touma?"

Startled more by being brought into the conversation then Seiji's predictions of his actions, Touma looked up and stared at the blond for a moment before realization struck. He nodded and glanced at the others briefly before looking down with a shake of his head. "Yeah…but I couldn't find anything. I wouldn't have bothered either, if I hadn't noticed it snag your own attention." He looked back up, eyes apologetic.

Silence settled, but it was short-lived. "Well," Shu started, eyes going to the sleeping member of their group. "What did Ryo have to say about it?"

The trio shared a look amongst themselves before releasing a collective sigh. "He woke up while he was alone, and tried to come down stairs. Either his leg couldn't support him, or his exhaustion got the better of him, because he tumbled down about half-way. Once we got him calmed enough, Touma drugged him."

"You told me to!"

The oldest three laughed quietly, bemused while Touma glared and huffed. Shin was the first to stop and he smiled faintly at his blue-haired friend. "Yes, that I did."

"Bah!" Touma huffed once more. He stood and walked around the group to the hall and front door. "I'm gonna check the mail," he muttered his excuse to escape the group for a few minutes. He knew they were just picking at him, that they didn't mean anything by it, but…even after a year, he was still getting used to it. He'd been bullied and mocked by strangers in the past; being teased and picked at by his brothers was still a novel thing.

He returned ten minutes later, though nobody said anything about it. He went straight to the kitchen and snagged Shu's cream before rejoining the group, leaving all but two pieces of mail in the bill holder there. Touma felt his lips twitch when he heard Shu's groan; he smirked at the older boy and didn't bother to say anything. He tossed one piece of mail to Seiji, and dropped the other in Shin's lap before kneeling down beside Shu. "Yours didn't have a return address Shin," he commented as he waited for Shu to finish with his shirt. "Any idea who it could be from?"

Shin was frowning at the heavy letter-sized envelop; he glanced up at Touma only to shrug. In the recliner beside the couch, Seiji muttered something about junk and dropped his own to the floor beside his chair. Shrugging faintly to himself, Shin opened his piece and pulled out the hand-written letter with growing curiosity. He could feel the others watching him expectantly, but as he became further engrossed in the letter, Shu offered a distraction--the burn cream was just a little too cold for him. In the fuss that followed, Shin was ignorant of the curious eyes that watched him still.


End file.
